lumenetumbrafandomcom_it-20200213-history
La Torre dei Misteri Totali
time Sono le 11 di sera, il Giorno della Grande Abbuffata Il 12^ giorno del Mese dello Scazzo, nell'anno 378. look Il premio dei tuoi sforzi... Dopo un'interminabile arrampicata tra DT a tempo, funi pericolanti, mostri hide che stabbano e arcieri che ti attirano sei giunto in cima a questa torre, il primo tra tutti ad arrivare a un simile traguardo. Fiero di te stesso contempli l'ultimo portone che ti separa dall'incredibile, certo che la ricompensa sara' pari ai tuoi immani sforzi: la conoscenza e' potere! Saprai trovarne il meccanismo di apertura? ----------------- Uscite visibili: North - La stanza inesplorata piu' figa del mondo South - Arrancando verso la cima... ----------------- Mah, si', e' un bel portone... grande, grosso, giuggiolone... Rifletti sulla situazione. E' molto strano, ci sono tanti ingranaggi... E chi ci capisce niente? Qua e' un macello... Piu' ti sforzi, piu' ti girano le palle! Ehm... devo proprio descrivertele? Guardati nelle mutande, o se sei donna, attingi a qualche ricordo... ... se ne hai. Comunque, sembrano ruotare vorticosamente! Non puoi APRIRLO! No-no! Fallo da qualche altra parte, per favore... Tu giri le palle e apri un passaggio verso nord. -north La stanza inesplorata piu' figa del mondo Oddio, in effetti ti aspettavi qualcosa di meglio... questa stanza e' oltremodo devastata, c'e' molta polvere in terra e le pareti sono scrostate e luride... noti un cassettone in rovina in un angolo a sudest, mentre una figura spettrale si aggira intorno, forse e' un avventuriero che una volta giunto qui c'e' rimasto secco per la fame e per la sete... gia', perche' il passaggio alle tue spalle e' svanito, e ora come te ne andrai? Su su, fai lavorare i neuroni, bello! Un mob portalabile e' qui, in piedi. ----------------- Uscite visibili: Nessuna! ----------------- Tu dici 'Un mob PORTALABILE?" Raziele esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Raziele conficca Una piuma d'argento nella schiena di Un mob portalabile, causando molto sangue e un cadavere. L'urlo di morte di Un mob portalabile ti gela il sangue nelle vene! Raziele alza la testa e grida forte Raziele grida "Hai ricevuto 33 diamanti." Justice grida "MA DOVE?" Azraele grida "Non ci credo manco se te vedo" Raziele ti dice 'Grazie di avermelo inittato :)' Tu dici 'ma io stavo esplorando...' Tu dici 'non ho fatto a tempo a fargli look...' Raziele ti batte la mano sulla spalla con simpatia. Raziele ti dice 'non ti preokkupare ripoppa una volta a tick' Raziele ti dice 'divertiti in questo posto di merda ciao ciao' Raziele svanisce e scompare. Sospiri. Come gia' specificato, sono scrostate e luride. Stai diventando un po' troppo curioso per i miei gusti... Fragola, limone e banana, grazie. Come ti dicevo, e' in rovina... i cassetti sono scardinati, e la struttura e' scheggiata... La finisci di frugare...? non c'e' un cazzo.... A ben pensarci trovi un bel pisello di gomma... fanne buon uso. Be'? mai visto un pisello? Non puoi prendere un pisello di gomma, pesa troppo. Non puoi APRIRLO! No-no! Fallo da qualche altra parte, per favore... Forse, usando l'attrezzo adatto... Impugni un falcetto. Il cadavere di un mob portalabile dissolves into a fertile soil. Edmondo esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Edmondo pronuncia le parole 'power word kill' Un mob portalabile ascolta la parola del potere di Edmondo, poi piu' nulla. L'urlo di morte di Un mob portalabile ti gela il sangue nelle vene! Justice esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Azraele esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Nightbay esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Alita esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Edmondo alza la testa e grida forte Edmondo grida 'PRIMO IO NANNANANNANANANAANAAAA' Tu dici 'Ma la fate finita di stirarmelo? Devo fargli look' Justice si rotola per terra dal ridere. Alita chiede a Edmondo, 'quanti?' Edmondo chiede a Alita 'Solo 25' Azraele chiede a Edmondo, 'T'e' andata male!' Edmondo sogghigna maleficamente. Nightbay prende un immane tesoro. Nightbay prende un immane tesoro dal cadavere di Un mob portalabile. Azraele dice 'azz i coins mi ero scordato' Tu dici 'CI SAREI ANCHE IO EH!' Tu dici 'STAVO ESPLORANDO!' Justice ti dice 'auguri' Azraele ti dice 'coraggio' Alita sbiadisce e scompare. Nightbay sbiadisce e scompare. Edmondo ti dice 'fai fai' Edmondo sbiadisce e scompare. Justice ti dice 'l'hai visto l'extra col pisello vero?' Tu dici 'si ovvio :P' Justice ti dice 'ecco ricordatelo bene perche' chissa' quando ne rivedi uno' Justice ti saluta allegramente con la mano. Justice sbiadisce e scompare. Tu alzi la testa e gridi forte Tu gridi 'Per favore la finite di venire qui alla Torre dei Misteri Totali che sto esplorando? Fate gemme da un'altra parte!!!' look La stanza inesplorata piu' figa del mondo Oddio, in effetti ti aspettavi qualcosa di meglio... questa stanza e' oltremodo devastata, c'e' molta polvere in terra e le pareti sono scrostate e luride... noti un cassettonein rovina in un angolo a sudest, mentre una figura spettrale si aggira intorno, forse e' un avventuriero che una volta giunto qui c'e' rimasto secco per la fame e per la sete... gia', perche' il passaggio alle tue spalle e' svanito, e ora come te ne andrai? Su su, fai lavorare i neuroni, bello! Il cadavere di un mob portalabile e' qui. Ma... cos'e' questo coso ronzante qui in terra? ----------------- Uscite visibili: Nessuna! ----------------- Sospiri forte. Non vedi nulla di speciale... Quando ci guardi dentro, vedi: cadavere (trasportato) : Una chiave a forma di simbolo fallico Un oggetto caster sgravato. Prendi Una chiave a forma di simbolo fallico dal cadavere di un mob portalabile unlock pisello Non hai la chiave giusta. Grrrrrr... Il cadavere di un mob portalabile dissolves into a fertile soil. Jezabel il sire dei Lupi esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Ricciele il sire dei Lupi esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Ember il signore dei Gatti esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti esce improvvisamente da un varco a mezzaria! Ricciele il sire dei Lupi devastates un mob portalabile with her whip in its body. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi sfiora un mob portalabile, che rabbrividisce di dolore Un mob portalabile is mortally wounded, and will soon die, if not aided. Ember il sire dei gatti pronuncia le parole 'chill touch' Ember il sire dei gatti congela Un mob portalabile che poi esplode in una miriade di schegge di ghiaccio! Un mob portalabile e` morto! R.I.P. L'urlo di morte di Un mob portalabile ti gela il sangue nelle vene! Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti dice 'madonna 8 diamanti' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi chiede a Ember il signore dei Gatti 'Matteo mi spieghi perche' sprechi il mana?!?!' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi si rotola per terra dal ridere. Ember il signore dei Gatti chiede a Ricciele il sire dei Lupi 'ma, un chillino....' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi prende un oggetto caster sgravato. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi prende un oggetto caster sgravato. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi prende un oggetto caster sgravato dal cadavere di Un mob portalabile. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi prende un immane tesoro dal cadavere di Un mob portalabile. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi solo 3 oggetti Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'aspettiamo repop?' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti annuisce solennemente. Ember il signore dei Gatti si ferma a riposare. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Jezabel il sire dei Lupi Ricciele il sire dei Lupi da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Ember il signore dei Gatti. Tu dici 'Non so, volete del te' coi biscotti?' Ember il signore dei Gatti ti chiede, 'prego?' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'si grazie io col latte senza limone' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi pronuncia le parole, 'identify' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi slumps to the ground, exhausted. Kerrathyr il signore dei gatti ridacchia discretamente. Tu dici, 'ho detto che stavo esplorando, non dovete venire qua a uccidermi i mob per gemme, andate da 1 altra parte!' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi ti dice 'quali gemme? Noi volevamo l'oggetto caster :)' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice 'beh anche i soldi non sono male eh!' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice 'giusto fammi splitta' ' Tu dici 'non c'e' piu' rispetto per chi esplora?' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi riprende conoscenza. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'allora Fa'?' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'diverso anche questo dagli altri' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'MA TUTTI DIVERSI POPPANO?' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi annuisce solennemente. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'e' come vi dicevo ragazzi' Kerrathyr il signore dei gatti dice, 'io vorrei quello manaregen possibilmente' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, ' io +HP!!' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'a me serve mana, ma semmai lo edito su questo qua che da' -50 sf ' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'ma quanto rentano sti cosi?' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'in genere zero' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, ' no questo qua 500' Kerrathyr il signore dei gatti dice, ' beh come dire niente :)' Tu dici, 'c'e' un dio che possa proteggere questa stanza dalle incursioni di questi arrivisti mentre io esploro?' Ricciele il sire dei lupi dice, ' perche', tecnicamente, se Jez prende altro dam puo' tankare sempre' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, ' no scusa dam prendo io allora che polo deva' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, ' si ma tu pensalo anche su un golem oro' Kerrathyr il sire dei Gatti dice, 'onestamente un sire ghoul con +HP e' molto buono' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi annuisce solennemente. Kerrathyr il sire dei lupi dice, 'beh magari io prendo mana/spellfail' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'Giorgio ma che spellfail che stai al minimo, prendi il rikko AC-30' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi tra due tick spolo! Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, ' quello AC-30 non e' ancora poppato, e poi non credo che esista realmente' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'se da la resi slash cmq non mi serve' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'no pare sia pierce' Ricciele il sire dei lupi dice, 'non vorrei deludervi ma e' blunt' Jezabel il sire dei lupi dice, 'COSA?!?!?' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'Mah e' solo una diceria non si sa se e' vero' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti dice, 'vediamo quando poppa e poi si decide :)' Ricciele il sire dei lupi dice, 'cmq penso siano maxxatissimi' Ricciele il sire dei lupi dice, 'Ergo prendiamone + possibile prima che si sparga la voce' Tu dici 'c'ero prima io qua, sono poppati 3 mob, dovevo solo fargli look e voi vi siete presi soldi diamanti e oggetti, ve ne andate per favore????' Ricciele il sire dei lupi dice, 'il te' non e' ancora pronto?' Ember il signore dei gatti dice, 'e i biscottini? :)' Kerrathyr il signore dei gatti ridacchia discretamente. Il cadavere di un mob portalabile dissolves into a fertile soil. Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti pronuncia le parole, 'meteor swarm' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti annulla un mob portalabile con la sua pioggia di meteore! Un mob portalabile e` morto! R.I.P. L'urlo di morte di Un mob portalabile ti gela il sangue nelle vene! Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'sempre scenografico' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'wow che riflessi' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti prende un immane tesoro dal cadavere di un mob portalabile. Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti prende un oggetto caster sgravato dal cadavere di un mob portalabile. Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'sei matto col meteor, e se lo scrappavi!?!?!?' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'trank, sono tutti artifact' Tu gridi 'BASTAAAAA AVETE STUFATO! SONO ARRIVATA PRIMA IO, STAVO ESPLORANDO E VOI MI ROVINATE TUTTO' Ricciele il sire dei lupi pronuncia le parole, 'silence' Ember il signore dei gatti si rotola per terra dal ridere. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, ' uffa non mi e' entrato' Ember il signore dei gatti dice, 'vuoi che la teleporto?' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi magari :) Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti pronuncia le parole, 'identify' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti slumps to the ground, exhausted. Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'rullo di tamburi....' Tu dici 'c'e' un dio? per favore? non mi fanno esplorare, mi intralciano e non riesco a fare niente!' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti riprende conoscenza. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'PARLA GEORGE' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'DICCI COS'E'!!!' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti dice, 'ragazzi e' lei... ' Ember il signore dei Gatti dice, 'LA COZZA ONLY CLASS??' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti dice, 'RESI BLUNT IMMU ELEC ACID FIRE COLD' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi dice, 'ODDIOSANTO ENORME MAI VISTO' Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti dice, 'ED E' NOSTRA!!!' Ember il signore dei Gatti vi dice 'SONO COMMOSSO!' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi dice, 'oh ragazzi la montiamo a rotazione eh! come deciso prima!' Ricciele il sire dei Lupi vi dice, 'c'e' un dio per farci 4 stringhe a noi maghetti?' Le ombre si allungano formando la figura di un elfo scuro... Gorthan sorride felice. Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Gorthan. Ember il signore dei Gatti da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Gorthan. Jezabel il sire dei Lupi da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Gorthan. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi da' un oggetto caster sgravato a Gorthan. Tu ti inchini profondamente davanti a Gorthan e fai atto di vassallaggio nei suoi confronti. Gorthan ti annuisce. Carezzi dolcemente Gorthan. Baci dolcemente Gorthan. Abbracci affettuosamente Gorthan. Ricciele il sire dei Lupi passa delle salviettine disinfettanti a Gorthan. Gorthan si rotola per terra dal ridere. Gorthan da' Una Corazza di Saette Intrecciate a Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti. Gorthan da' Days Before You Came a Jezabel il sire dei Lupi Gorthan da' Una Vergenza nella Forza a Ember il signore dei Gatti. Gorthan da' La RosiKella Dei Suoi Nemici a Ricciele il sire dei Lupi Ricciele il sire dei Lupi utilizza La RosiKella Dei Suoi Nemici. Gorthan saluta allegramente agitando la mano. Tu dici 'Ora che avete finito posso esplorare in santa pace?' Jezabel il sire dei Lupi pronuncia le parole, 'Osserva come la distanza sia relativa, ora la mia Volonta' ci portera' da >scriba-alma<' Ember il signore dei Gatti entra in un portale e sparisce! Kerrathyr il signore dei Gatti entra in un portale e sparisce! Jezabel il sire dei Lupi entra in un portale e sparisce! Ricciele il sire dei Lupi entra in un portale e sparisce! Sospiri. Hansolo vi dice 'attenzione attenzione' Hansolo vi dice 'per quanto riguarda la Torre dei Misteri Totali' Tu dici 'oooooh finalmente' Hansolo vi dice 'essendo un'area effettivamente buggata' Hansolo vi dice 'visto che il mob finale era troppo semplice' Hansolo vi dice 'rispetto alla difficolta' di arrivare in cima' Hansolo vi dice 'dopo aver consultato tutti i tribuni' Hansolo vi dice 'e dopo opportuna votazione' Hansolo vi dice 'abbiamo deciso di implementare opportune modifiche a partire da ORA' Hansolo vi dice 'si lo so Justice che il mob pagava diamanti' Hansolo vi dice 'non ti preoccupare continuera' a pagarli :)' Hansolo vi dice 'sisi lo so che pagava bei coins' Hansolo vi dice 'i coins rimangono' Hansolo vi dice 'Gli obj cmq erano troppo sbilancianti quindi non popperanno piu' Hansolo vi dice 'i fortunati possessori degli oggetti sgravati sono pregati di farseli personalizzare :)' Ember grida 'ecco lo sapevo! :(((' Ricciele grida 'si puo' fare un personal multiplo? no vero? :)' Koattiele vi dice 'Ricciele non provare a invaskettarti, ti ho visto torna subito qui :)))' Hansolo vi dice 'l'area ripoppa al tick' Hansolo vi dice 'col mob corretto non piu' portalabile' Hansolo vi dice 'e basta scannarvi' Tu dici 'ma per quanto riguarda chi doveva esplorare...' Tu dici 'non sapremo mai com'era la desc del vecchio mob...' Ricciele ti manda il messaggio 'era, "non vedi nulla di speciale"' Mandi a Ricciele il messaggio 'non ci credo' Hansolo ti dice 'beh la desc era "nulla di speciale" :)' Tu dici 'Comunque apprezzo molto che finalmente si dia il giusto peso alle attivita' di esplorazione...' Tu dici 'impedendo a chi non conosce le key di portalarsi sul posto quando e' stato inittato da ME...' Tu dici 'e facendo in modo che la difficolta' dell'area sia tutta sullo stesso livello...' Tu dici 'ritengo essenziale che il mob finale sia adeguato al posto dove si trova...' Tu dici 'e che le conoscenze vadano a chi ha saputo meritarle con i giusti sforzi...' Tu dici 'e non sciacallate da cani e porci a spese mie...' Hansolo ti dice 'mi fa piacere che apprezzi il mio operato :)' Hansolo vi dice 'bene adesso vi saluto' Hansolo vi dice 'Che la Forza sia con voi!' Pronunci le parole, 'portal' L'influsso di una magia antica e potente impedisce il tuo incantesimo. Pronunci le parole 'teleport without error' Non riesci a raggiungere il piano astrale. Il cadavere di un mob portalabile dissolves into a fertile soil. Un mob non piu' portalabile grida , 'Ti uccidero'!' Un mob non piu' portalabile devastates you with its bite in your neck. That really HURT! Un mob non piu' portalabile massacres you with its claw in your left arm. You wish that your wounds would stop BLEEDING so much! Un mob non piu' portalabile misses you. You miss un mob non piu' portalabile. Non vedi nulla di speciale... un mob non piu' portalabile e' in condizioni eccellenti. Tu tagli il pisello e apri un passaggio verso ovest. -flee Fuggi in tutta fretta. Salvezza... o no? Anf! Brutto quel mob, vero? Meno male che con la tua sagacia hai saputo trovare questo passaggio... Ma ora dove ti trovi? Non vedi nulla.... solo una sagoma si muove nelle ombre... Oh, NO! E' un Balor, ed e' furibondo! Il pisello che hai appena tagliato era il suo e vuole fartela pagare!! Forse non era questo, il passaggio segreto che cercavi... Il Demone ti afferra e poi... piu' nulla. ...ADIEU! E pensaci bene la prossima volta che ti gira di evirare qualcuno. ----------------- Uscite visibili: Nessuna! ----------------- Benvenuto a Lumen et Umbra. I - Inizia il gioco ad Alma Civitas D - inserisci la Descrizione del personaggio. P - cambia la Password del personaggio. C - Cancella questo personaggio! E - Esci da Lumen et Umbra. Fai la tua scelta: